Dominic DeNucci
|death_date = |birth_place =Venice, Italy |death_place = |resides=Freedom, Pennsylvania |billed= |trainer= |debut=1963 |retired=1987 }} Dominic DeNucci is an Italian-American professional wrestler. He is also an accomplished trainer, counting former World Heavyweight champions Mick Foley and Shane Douglas, as well as referee Brian Hildebrand, among his students. Career World Wide Wrestling Federation On June 18, 1971, DeNucci won his first WWWF title, the WWWF International Tag Team Championship, with Bruno Sammartino by defeating The Mongols. They lost the title back to The Mongols three days later. On May 13, 1975, DeNucci and Victor Rivera won the WWWF World Tag Team Championship from Jimmy and Johnny Valiant. In June, however, Rivera left the WWF, and Pat Barrett became DeNucci's replacement partner. They lost the title approximately three months later to The Blackjacks on August 26. DeNucci became a second time WWWF World Tag Team Champion when he and his partner Dino Bravo defeated Professor Tanaka and Mr. Fuji on March 14, 1978. They held the title until June 26 when they dropped it to The Yukon Lumberjacks. DeNucci also wrestled for Big Time Wrestling out of Detroit; he was very popular in the Michigan/Ohio territory in the early 1970s. Trainer After ending his career as an active professional wrestler, he trained Mick Foley, Shane Douglas, and Brian Hildebrand, among others. DeNucci is featured in Mick Foley: "Madman Unmasked", where he is seen training Mick Foley and reminiscing about Foley in the days of his training. He is also featured prominently in the opening chapters of Mick Foley's autobiography, 'Have a Nice Day: A Tale of Blood and Sweatsocks'. Personal life DeNucci can speak in at least four languages: English, French, Spanish, and Italian. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Airplane Spin Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Alliance' **AWA United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tony Parisi *'Lutte Internationale' **Canadian International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Nick DeCarlo *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Don Leo Jonathan **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Don Leo Jonathan *'National Wrestling Federation' **NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tony Parisi *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **IWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **IWA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Mark Lewin (1), Antonio Pugliese (1) and Mario Milano (1) *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis)' **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Wilbur Snyder *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' **WWWF International Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bruno Sammartino **WWWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Victor Rivera and replacement partner Pat Barrett (1), and Dino Bravo (1) *'Other titles' **West Virginia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Apache Lou External links * Profile * Dominic DeNucci at Online World of Wrestling Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1963 debuts Category:1936 births Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Studio Wrestling alumni Category:St. Louis Wrestling Club alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:1987 retirements Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Superstars Of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers